Love is a Trial
by akatsuki15
Summary: This is a one-shot. Mostly Ben and Tory. Mentions of Shelton and Hi so if offended please don't read. Nothing really suggestive or anything like that, it's rated T because that's the audience age I pictured as I wrote it.


Love is a Trial

Disclaimer: You know the rap. I don't own anything but the plot I wish it weren't so, but it is.

A/N: Don't know where this one came from. In this story they got caught later on, as in after the book, for breaking into the lab, but not for rescuing Cooper. Other than that every thing in the book happened. My apologies for any OOC moments.

Hi: "We're all gonna die."

Ben: "Yep."

Shelton: "Actually we're minors so the most they can do is give us a life time sentence until we turn eighteen."

Ben: "Shelton?"

Shelton: "Yes?"

B & H: "SHUTUP!"

Tory: "You guys are so mean sometimes."

Ben: "Like you weren't thinking the same thing Tory."

Tory: "Ooh. The jerk who got us into this mess speaks."

Ben: "I have a name you know. Besides this was YOUR idea."

Tory: "So?"

Ben: "Say it with me, B-E-N. Ben."

Tory: "Say it with me, J-E-R-K. Jerk."

Ben: "Ouch."

Shelton: "..."

Hi: "Dang, Tory got game!"

Ben: "Do you even know what that means?"

Hi: "Kinda but not really."

Shelton: "I think there's a lot of sexual tension here."

Hi: "Between me and Ben?"

Shelton: "No, between Ben and Tory...Hi are you gay?"

Hi: "W-what? No! Why do you ask?"

Ben: "We don't have sexual tension."

Tory: "None at all."

S & H: "Yes you do."

Ben: "So Hi and Shelton?

Tory: "Hi and Shelton. Hmm has a nice ring to it."

Hi: "Shut up guys."

Shelton: blush

Ben: smirk

Tory: "So...got anything you want to tell us Shelton?"

Shelton: "N-no. Why do you ask that?

Ben: "You looked pretty happy when you thought Hi was gay."

Hi: "Stop changing the subject. When are you two getting together?"

T & B: "Never."

Hi: "Yeah right."

Shelton: "Should we really be having this conversation in a court room?"

Ben: " The truth will set you free Shelton."

Tory: "Ooh good line."

Hi: "You're just agreeing with your boyfriend."

Tory: "Am not!"

Shelton: "She's right. Crushes and boyfriends are two different things."

Ben: "You would know all about both wouldn't you Shelton?"

Hi: "Shut up and leave Shelton alone!"

Ben: "What are you going to do about it Hiram?"

Hi: growl "Use your imagination."

Shelton: "We know it's tough for you but try."

Tory: "Guys stop it! Do you WANT to go to jail?"

Hi: "Of course not, I just want him to leave me and Shelton alone. The guy can't even admit his feelings to the girl he likes and he thinks to lecture me on my love life?"

Ben: glare

Tory: "Who is it Ben? Anyone I know?"

Shelton: sigh

Hi: eye roll

Ben: "Tory...are you embarrassed that I like you or are you just really dense? I mean I always thought it was pretty obvious."

Hi: "As did we."

Tory: "Really? Is that why you're always quiet when I'm around?"

Ben: "Yeah."

Tory: glares

Ben: "What did I do?"

Hi: "Breathed."

Tory: "I thought you hated me!"

Ben: "Why?"

Tory: "Because you talk to Hi and Shelton more than me! When you like someone you talk to them!"

Shelton: "Not if they're shy."

Ben: "I'm not shy!"

Tory: "Then what's your excuse?"

Ben: "I don't have one. I just didn't know what to say to you. I mean you're so smart and you're definitely smarter than me, so I don't want to sound like an idiot in front of you and-"

Tory: "Ben are you rambling?"

Ben: nods "Yes. I-i just don't know what to say when you're around and I'd get all tongue tied before and now I can't shut up so either way I look like an idiot. I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Hi: "Yep."

Shelton: nods

Tory: "You're not an idiot."

Ben: groans "Yes I am."

Tory: "No you're not."

Ben: "Why not? I'm a total dork. I either get tongue tied or turn into a bumbling idiot around you. It's plain idiotic."

Tory: "I could never like an idiot. Besides, I think it's sweet."

Ben: "See I told- wait. You think I'm sweet?"

Tory: kisses Ben on his cheek "Yep."

Ben: blushes

Hi: whistles

Shelton: blushes

Tory: smirks

Judge: "Did I miss something? Is this juvenile court or a soap opera?"

Hi: "Both?"

Judge: waves her hands "Get out of here all of you, and don't trespass on private property anymore!"

Hi: "Until next time Your Honor."

Judge: "There had better not be a next time. "

Shelton: "Amen."

Hi: So anyway...whose up for a sing-a-long?"

T, B, & S: "Hi..."

Hi: "Tory and Ben sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-"

B & T: "Shut up!"

Shelton: "That's not very nice Hiram."

Hi: pouts

Ben: "Somebody's in the dog house."

Tory: "It's fixing to be you."

Ben: whimper "Sorry Tor, I didn't mean it."

Shelton: "Yes you did!"

Ben: "Well, yeah. I just don't want Tory mad at me."

Tory: "It's okay Blue, I understand."

Ben: smiles "I knew you would"

Hi: gag "Please hold off on the mushy stuff until you're behind closed doors please."

Tory: "Like you have room to talk?"

Ben: "Really. I mean when you and Shelton practically undress each other with your eyes every time the other steps into a room."

Shelton: "We do not!"

Tory: "Do so."

Hi: "Agreed. Wait, what?"

Ben: "Admitting that you have a problem is the first step."

Tory: "What are the other four?"

Ben: "What other four?"

Tory: "The five stages of grief..."

Ben: "No one cares about the other four. Most people can't stick with something for more than a step or two."

Hi: "Very true."

Tory: "Either way, there's nothing wrong with homosexuality."

Shelton: "Should we really be discussing such a controversial topic? I mean we'll offend someone."

Hi: "That's what lawsuits are for."

Tory: "Do you have money for a lawyer?"

Hi: "No and we don't need one."

Ben: "Why?"

Hi: "Why waste the money when we're obviously guilty?"

Shelton: "What am I going to do with you?"

Tory: "Kiss him."

Shelton: "There's an idea. Wait what-"

T & B: "YES!"

Tory: "I win!"

Ben: "No I do."

Tory: "Oh yeah?"

Ben: "Yep, you bet they would admit there feelings before the day was over. I bet they would confess before noon."

Hi: "You guys bet on us?"

Tory: "Uh huh. By the way you just made me lose ten dollars."

Shelton: "Your choice not ours."

Tory: holds up Shelton's wallet "But not my problem."

Shelton: "TORY!"

Ben: "Nice."

Hi: "Sneaky."

Shelton: pout "Mean."

Tory: "Oh fine. Here."

Ben: "Pushover."

Hi: "Indeed."

Tory: "You just insulted you're own boyfriend."

Hi: "Yes I did."

Shelton: "It'd be weird if he didn't."

Ben: looks at Tory"I think they skipped the other three stages and went straight to acceptance."

Tory: nodding "I'd have to agree."

Hi: "Of course. Have to back up your boyfriend, right Tory?"

Tory: still nodding "Yes-What!"

Ben: "They know Tory."

Tory: "You told them?"

Ben: "No, they just know. Like Buddha."

Tory: "Oh, that's okay then."

Hi: "I want ice cream."

Shelton: "Me too."

Ben: "Same."

Tory: "Stop looking at me like that guys! I want ice cream too so let's go!"

Judge: "And they finally leave!"

THE END


End file.
